chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Petrelli
Jennifer Emma Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the third child and second daughter of Monty Petrelli and Andrea Deveaux. Her abilities will be Oneiric Creation, Precognitive Dreaming and Dimension Hopping. Appearance Jennifer will be a small infant, though she'll quickly outgrow this. Both her hair and eyes will be an extremely dark brown, almost black, and her skin tone will reflect her biracial heritage. As a child, she will love playing dress-up, and will usually be in some costume or other. By the time she's an adult, this love of dressing up will have converted to a love of making an effort with her appearance, and she will usually be in well-fitting dresses with her hair styled and wearing makeup. She will also get golden and caramel highlights in her hair, which will be cropped around her face. Abilities Jennifer will possess the ability of Oneiric Creation. Using this ability, she will be able to create any objects or beings from her dreams, no matter how complex or improbable. She will need only think of the object or being intensely while blinking, and it will begin existing in reality. If the object is realistic in appearance, then only she would be able to detect its origin, no one else. However, she will not be able to create anything she hasn't dreamed of. Her second ability will be Precognitive Dreaming, meaning that she will be able to see the future in her dreams when asleep. She will have inherited this ability from both her great-grandmother and her uncle. Her sleep will have to be natural and not drug-induced in order for her to dream the future, and therefore she will have to be relaxed and able to sleep well. Some dreams will be vague and open to interpretation, while others will be vivid and accurate, down to the most minute details. The time range of the precognitions will vary from moments before the event, to years or even decades before. She will also be able to use the ability to communicate with others in their sleep or while unconscious, and also to relive past experiences and to project a part of her consciousness to other times. Her third and final ability will be Dimension Hopping. She will be able to use this to hop between other dimensions, and thus travel to alternate timelines and worlds. She could use this ability to travel to alternate universes and will occasionally be able to bring objects and people back through them. She will also be able to use it to search through various different timelines for information and to find the people she'd need. When she uses it, she will appear to vanish into a swirl of blackness, and will reappear out of a similar swirl in a different dimension. Family *Mother - Andrea Deveaux *Father - Monty Petrelli *Sisters - Lexis Petrelli, Siobhan Petrelli, Adalynn Petrelli *Brothers - Joseph Petrelli, Reid Petrelli Etymology Jennifer is a Cornish name which means "white, fair, smooth". Her middle name, Emma, is German and means "universal, all-containing". Her surname of Petrelli means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters